1. Field of the Invention
The invention deals with a cable tensioning device for elevators with drive cable and support cable lines separated according to the driving or support functions which both engage at an elevator cabin as well as at a counterweight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional elevator installations, where the support cable line and the drive cable line or motive cable line are separate, the drive cable is driven by a drive disk provided between the elevator cabin and the counterweight and is reversed or redirected by one or more reversing rollers. Meanwhile the support cable merely fulfills the carrying or support function and is not powered or driven. In the operation of elevator installations, especially those installed in high-rise buildings, in which the cable lengths of the power cable can amount to several hundred meters, considerable cable elongations or extensions occur in the drive cable. This can have a disadvantageous effect upon the force conditions existing between the drive disk and drive cable, the so-called cable tension or pull ratio.